Imperfect Us
by Kumio Tsuki
Summary: She's not perfect, you aren't either, the two of you may never be perfect together-Bob Marley. Astaria Rious isn't perfect and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is further from it. Their on-again-off-again relationship will never be ok... or could it change? Lemons
1. Physical Attraction

Imperfect

By Kumio Tsuki

Obviously I do not own Bleach or any characters from it.

"Astaria,"

She spun around at the sound of Aizen calling for her, tucking a stray lock of dark green hair behind her ear. "Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Go with Nnoitra today,"

A confused look appeared on her face. "…To the Human World? Why?"

"Yes," Aizen replied, although he did not answer the second part of her question. Astaria knew better than to question him again so she just assumed that Aizen didn't want Nnoitra running wild in the Human World. After all no one would want Nnoitra running wild, no matter where it was. "Ok, I'll find him at the meeting room in an hour,"

Aizen gave a curt nod of approval and Astaria walked out of the throne room, her boots clacking against the tiles. She was slightly irritated by this last minute assignment, because a week ago everything had been sorted- Nnoitra would take the assignment solo, and she would get a break to spend some time with… Astaria growled, well she wasn't going to be spending time with him anyways now, so it didn't really matter if she went with Nnoitra or not.

But suddenly she was slammed into the wall. She inhaled sharply from being winded by the blow and found a tall figure leaning over her. "Fuck off Grimmjow," she muttered, attempting to move away. But Grimmjow quickly stuck him arm in the way. Astaria shot him an evil look "Stop pestering me. Why don't you go find your little tramps, asshole!"

Grimmjow stayed silent, but a smirk formed on his face showing off a few of his sharp teeth. His fingers traced the remnants of her hollow mask that sat on the side of her forehead and curved to below her cheek.

"Don't tou-" Astaria raised her hand to slap Grimmjow. However he easily caught her arm, and sealed her lips in a kiss as his other hand slipped up her loose shirt. She struggled in response but Grimmjow was strong and refused to budge. His tongue forced its way into her warm mouth as he brushed her nipple with his thumb. Astaria let out a small moan as she turned her face to the side pushing him away with her hands and trying to re-establish her cool. But he grabbed the long plait that originated from behind Astaria's left ear, wrapped around her head and hung over her right shoulder and took this opportunity to nibble at the sensitive spot just above her collar bone. Her legs turned weak and whilst propping herself up by plastering her hands to the walls she snarled "Fuck… Off," but her insults no longer held the anger behind them. The familiar musky scent of sweat and cinnamon was overwhelming everything else as she brought herself closer to the source. Grimmjow smirked as his hands trailed down to her thighs. His touch was electrifying for Astaria and another small sigh left her lips. In response Grimmjow's hands moved to her inner thighs, creeping upwards. Expertly his fingers rubbed against the small mound of flesh which made the female clench her teeth together as she stammered "D-Don't,"

"You want it, you little slut," He replied teasingly. "You're all wet,"

"No… S-Stop, stop it,"

Grimmjow rubbed her harder "You want it,"

She struggled again but her legs would not lift her weight "No, I don't! Why don't you go and find your fucking tramps and leave me alone"

Lowering his voice Grimmjow purred by her ear "Why would I want them when I have…"

He didn't finish the sentence however, and directed her hands to his lips. Half biting, half licking her fingers Grimmjow's eyes focused on her face. The way it thawed from a stone cold glare, and melted as the blush on her cheeked deepened as he swirled his tongue on the pads of her fingers. Grimmjow proceeded to trail his hands down to her ass and lifted her up as he kissed her once more. Astaria wrapped her legs around his hips and her hands around his neck. Grimmjow groaned softly as she rubbed against his arousal. "You little…bitch. You make me want to fuck you right here,"

Astaria pushed her body against him with a sigh, her hands dancing over his chest. Swiftly Grimmjow carried her away to her room with a few quick sonidos ignoring the glances they received from the passer bys. It wasn't as if it was something they hadn't gotten used to in Grimmjow and Astaria's on-again-off-again relationship.

They had only gotten the door shut before various articles of clothing were ripped off. Grimmjow pushed Astaria onto the bed, and climbed on top of her. His penis throbbed painfully as he threw his hakama to the floor. With one swift moment he flipped her onto her abdomen, and positioned himself at her entrance. Both of them moaned as he pushed himself inside. Astaria's hands clenched the white sheets beneath her as Grimmjow repetatively thrust into her. "…Grimm…Grimmjow… Faster…"

Grimmjow adjusted himself, and placed his hands of her hips and reset the pace at a faster speed. Astaria moaned in return, feeling him rub against her insides as he moved in, and out, and in and out of her. "I'm… going to…"

"Not yet," Grimmjow snarled.

Astaria growled back grinding her teeth together whilst arching her back. "I can't…!" She felt herself her body tense up and a shock wave cruise through her limbs. "Uh,Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow raised Astaria hips and pumped into her, the pleasant friction tingling and rippling through his body. He dug his fingers into her, his heartbeat strong and fast "Ugh," He moaned, feeling Astaria close up upon him. Letting out a short grunt Grimmjow relaxed and collapsed on top of her releasing a warm liquid into her.

Astaria felt the weight of Grimmjow fall onto her and his rough erratic breathing next to her ear. After half a minute Grimmjow withdrew and rolled to the right side of the bed. Astaria turned her head slightly to catch the sight of Grimmjow as he ran a hand through his electric blue hair as he breathing reverted back to normal. He caught her eye and edged closer to her wrapping an arm over her body. Grimmjow pulled her towards him, and bit down on the back of her neck, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to hurt. As the previous pleasures drained from her body she found the anger and frustration towards this man return. She didn't respond to his actions and lay there silently. Grimmjow frowned slightly, and his hands trailed over to Astaria's hip, caressing her thigh.

But Astaria was familiar with this signal. Quickly she flipped his hand off and jumped off the bed. Grimmjow showed an obvious sign of displeasure regarding this sudden change but made no move to question it. Astaria picked up her clothing which was strewn randomly in the room and headed into the adjoining bathroom silently. The water was warm and fresh on her skin as she lathered a layer of soap on. However she could not relax and enjoy it because of the scheduled trip to the Human World with Nnoitra, and he hated it when his partners were late. She did a quick job of drying off the water and slipping into her clothes. They were creased from spending time in a heap on the ground, and Astaria attempted to make herself slightly more presentable by smoothing it with her hands.

When she opened the bathroom door she was surprised by the sight of Grimmjow who was still perched on her bed, his clothes scattered in the room. Their eyes met for a moment, and Grimmjow licked his lips provocatively. But Astaria refused "I'm busy," she replied picking up her short sword and strapping it to her thigh before leaving the room. Astaria made her way through the hallways quickly to the meeting room. As she opened the door she discovered that Nnoitra was already there, impatiently tapping his foot. "Well, let's get a move on!" He opened a Garganta with a flick of his hand, the rectangle pieces opening to reveal a dark black tunnel. On the other end was the blue sky of the Human World. Nnoitra did not look back as he stepped into the darkness, his long strides carrying him into the distance. With a slight frown Astaria noted that he didn't leave a path for her, the light blue path disintegrating as he distanced himself. "Jerk," she muttered, but obediently followed him into the darkness.

Thank you for reading. I'd be mighty happy with a review. :]


	2. This is Me

They emerged in the blue sky of the Human world. Directly opposite of them, another Garganta opened to reveal Harribel and Ulquiorra. Harribel gave them a brief nod before the she zipped across to the north with Ulquiorra behind her. Astaria turned to suggest heading south but to her dismay Nnoitra had already started to move in an easterly direction. "Wait up," she called following him with a sonido. It seemed Nnoitra had spotted a prospective battle with a female Shinigami with long wavy orange coloured hair. Nnoitra sprung up silently and raised his crescent shaped blades high into the air. But the Shinigami quickly whipped around and blocked it with her sword. She sensed his power quickly and jumped back to safe distance. "Growl, Haineko," The blade of her sword turned to ash and it enveloped Nnoitra. However Astaria stood aside and stepped back away from the Shinigami's attack as she was aware of the strength of Nnoitra's hierro even if he was not in his resurreccion state. She was not prepared to test out the offense of the female Shinigami and stood watching as Nnoitra jumped out of the haze unscathed. The female was obviously shocked as Nnoitra proudly boasted he had the toughest hierro of all the Espadas and that such a weak attack couldn't hurt him. Astaria sighed softly "We haven't got all day Nnoitra," she called.

This obviously pissed him off "Go back if you want!"

In response Astaria glared at him. "You're clear why we're here,"

But before she could add anything else on, a large weapon resembling a pin wheel raced by, leaving her just enough time to shuffle back.

Nnoitra laughed "You better take care of yourself," he mocked.

Astaria turned to face her attacker-a male Shinigami with spiky black hair and 69 tattooed onto his face. In his hands were two large pinwheels, the scythes rotating and slicing the air. His face was grim as he growled "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know," Astaria replied drawing her short sword that was strapped to her leg.

The Shinigami threw one of his chained weapons at her, which she sidestepped easily. Astaria smirked "Is that all you got?"

He threw another one at her, which also missed. "Don't underestimate me," he replied as he pulled at the chains.

Astaria didn't even turn as she countered one which came from behind with her sword and caught the other one from the left in her hand. "Don't underestimate me either,"

Roughly he pulled it back and Astaria let go before she used a sonido to get out of the way of the another pinwheel that was thrown at her. She was easily able to appear behind him but he was aware of her strategy and turned in an attempt to slice her with his weapon. Astaria crouched down and swung her leg in an arc to try and trip him. The Shinigami male jumped up and back. "You're not going to release your resurreccion?"

Astaria pretended to contemplate it for a second before shaking her head. "Not now,"

With a quick Shunpo the Shinigami vanished. Astaria looked around cautiously and deflected one of the wheels that came at her from above and another one that came from her left. Looking over her shoulder she saw a heated battle of Nnoitra versus the other Shinigami. Nnoitra didn't release his resurreccion either. Otherwise he would have easily overpowered his opponent.

"What are you doing?"

It was her opponent and she turned to face him. "What?"

"Shouldn't you be focusing on how to defeat me, and not worrying about your comrade?"

Astaria tipped her head to the side "I think you're mistaken. I'm not worried at all about him. However you should be a bit worried about her. Nnoitra could killed her just like," She snapped her fingers "this,"

"Then I guess I better finish this up quickly," he replied, and threw one of his pinwheels at her. Astaria dodged it, but did not expect him to remove his arm band and fling it at her through the use of his other weapon. She attempted to distance herself from the object but was still caught in part of the explosion that left her right arm slightly singed and her vision fuzzy. "Ugh, shit,"

But before she moved to release her resurreccion a square block of pale orange light surrounded her. It also appeared around Nnoitra. Looking up she saw a few Gillian classed menos sticking their head out of the Garganta, the source of the light. Looks like their task as decoy had been completed and Aizen was here to collect them with a Negacion. Ulquiorra and Harribel had always made quick work of things. But in the short time Nnoitra had dealt some damage to the female Shinigami. Nothing grievous but enough to make her think twice about engaging head on into a battle where she knew nothing at all about the opponent.

The Garganta closed and the Negacion faded away. They were just outside Aizen's palace, Las Noches. The Gillian headed in the opposite direction, which Astaria assumed to be the Forest of Menos. Nnoitra showed less interest and was already making his way to the gates. Astaria followed him as she examined her right forearm. The burn stung a bit, but it wasn't too horrible. She'd go grab some ointment or something from the medical infirmary after the meeting.

It seemed that Nnoitra and Astaria were late as the other Espada along with Aizen, Tousen and Gin were already in the second throne room. Astaria took a vacant spot standing next to Yammy and Stark.

"How did everything go?" Aizen asked from an elevated platform.

Harribel stood forward "We eliminated the Shinigami at Higano. However their leader whom scouts suggested was either a Vice Captain from the Third Squad or a Captain from an unknown Division were not present,"

Aizen nodded his head slowly. "I see… All of you are dismissed,"

Everyone turned to leave but Aizen spoke once more. "Szayel get something for Astaria's burn,"

Both Szayel and Astaria turned and gave a short bow to Azien. Szayel looked over her forearm. "How'd you get burned?"

"An exploding armband," she replied, surveying the red patch. "It's not that bad though,"

"Ah, really?" he replied, musing for a while. "I should have put spirit recording insects on you…"

Astaria chuckled at the octavo espada's response but did say anything else. She didn't like the idea of insects on her that would allow Szayel to know everything she did. Astaria liked her privacy and would definitely not allow Szayel to compromise it merely for satisfying his curiosity.

Soon they were at Szayel's laboratory. Astaria sat down on a plump purple chair as she watched him sort through a cupboard filled with various bottles of this and that. She looked around the lab that contained many pieces of electronic equipment and large screens that showed the various hallways and rooms of the laboratory.

"This should do it," he replied holding up a transparent bottle with a pale pink paste inside.

Astaria took it from him, and also picked up a roll of bandage that was lying on the white table opposite from her. "I'll get Narissa to return it when I'm done," She exited the lab, unscrewing the bottle to take a closer look at the ointment. Szayel Aporro Granz was a pretty good scientist and was always coming up with a new invention. But as a doctor? Well Astaria was a bit wary about it. But even Szayel didn't have the stupidity to try and kill her off when Aizen ordered him to heal her, right?

As she entered her room Astaria found her fraccion Narissa smoothing over the sheets of her bed. Quickly she stepped to the side and bowed "Astaria-sama,"

"Hey, could you put this on my arm?" Astaria replied quickly sitting down on the bed.

Narissa nodded and sat beside her, obediently spreading the pink paste over the red marks. "How did you get a burn if you were only a decoy?"

"A pesky Shinigami," Astaria replied as Narissa wrapped the bandage over her arm and secured it in place with a knot. The ointment was actually quite cool against her skin and eased the stinging slightly. The only downside was that it smelt like a faint cross between paint and something Astaria couldn't put her finger on.

"I'm done," Narissa commented and stood up.

Astaria nodded and watched as her fraccion exited her room. To tell the truth Astaria didn't need a fraccion to do the trivial tasks of making her bed or rearranging the mess in her wardrobe. It's not as if she hated her… She liked Narissa, a quiet wispy Arrancar, so quiet that you may not even know she was there. The real only reason was they were similar in one way: they were both artificial creations. Through the advances in Aizen's creation of Arrancar using the Hogyoku he could now create Arrancars without an actual Hollow as the foundation for the transformation. Therefore they would have no past that may hinder them, and be entirely obedient to Aizen. But it was still a 'guess and check' sort of thing. Without the basis of an actual body it was harder to get things right and even a small miscalculation would create a mindless fiend that would be no use. Not to mention that simply combining powerful qualities would not result in a powerful individual. There were only three cases of success in the hundreds of trials: an unknown male who had died, Narissa and Astaria. Even though Astaria was the most successful experiment she still only managed to snag the ninth position as the noveno Espada. It goes to show that the probability for getting enough of it right to create a usable artificial being was so small that most experimentation had stopped years ago. After all, most Arrancars were completely loyal, or smart enough to know not to mess with Aizen. So it wasn't as if a Hollow with a past was going to revolt. And with that, the requirement for a completely artificial being ceased.

But it didn't matter than the only thing in common between Astaria and Narissa was being an artificial Arrancar, Astaria still didn't want anyone to be bullying Narissa. She wasn't sure why, but most likely it was due to not wanting others to be looking down upon any artificial creations, aka herself, Astaria. Sure, she knew that she would never get to the top and become the primera Espada but neither did she want to be a nobody.


End file.
